


Guess We Were Wrong

by InapplicableBro



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InapplicableBro/pseuds/InapplicableBro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Think about all those times we said we'd get married. I guess we were wrong." Sloane/Cameron</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess We Were Wrong

      Cameron knew something was wrong when Sloane called him. I all the time they’ve known each other, they’ve never actually talked on the phone. He was even more concerned when she asked him if he could come over. A month ago the answer would have been a definite now as he wasn’t allowed out that late, his father’s orders, but he’s been a lot more lenient after the Ferrari incident. Seems like all it took was for Cameron to fuck up royally. Who knew? Cameron said he’d be there as soon as possible and was out the door as soon as he had hung up the phone.   
      When he got there he couldn’t help but be nervous. One, he’d been never to Sloane’s house without Ferris. Two, he had a humongous crush on Sloane and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to comfort her without things getting super awkward. Sloane had opened the door before he even had a chance to ring the doorbell. It was clear she had been crying. Her eyes and nose were red and her face was still wet.

      “Hey,” she greeted, giving him a weak smile.

  
“Hey, so...?”   
  
“Do you wanna go for a walk? It’s nice out tonight,” Sloane suggested.   
  
“Yeah, it is nice isn’t it?” he nodded. So Sloane stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She grabbed Cameron’s hand and lead him down the steps and walkway and out the gate. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes.   
  
“Ferris broke up with me,” she finally blurted out. This caused Cameron to stop in his tracks.   
  
“He what?”   
  
“He broke up with me today,” she sighed. Cameron wasn’t sure what to do. Ferris was the one with all the words and he was the one who nodded in agreement.   
  
“He’s an idiot then,” Cameron finally decided on using a lesser insult seeing as Sloane already looked like she was going to break out into tears again.    
  
“He said he wasn’t happy with the relationship anymore, whatever that means,” Sloane revealed as they kept walking.    
  
“I don’t know how he could be unhappy, I mean I,” Cameron stopped himself. Now was not the time to confess his admiration.    
  
“You what, Cam?” Sloane looked up at him.   
  
“I would never be unhappy if I was in his place,” he couldn’t look at the object of his affection.   
  
“That’s sweet of you to say,” Sloane’s grip on his hand seemed to tighten. She shivered and he offered her his jacket. “Thanks,” she said slipping it around her shoulders. Sloane leaned him to him slightly and Cameron tentatively put his arm around her shoulder.   
  
      They stopped walking when they realized they had made their way to Ferris’ house. The two stood there for a while.   
  
“Think about all those times we said we’d get married. I guess we were wrong,” Sloane said, mostly to herself.   
  
“Well, should we turn around our pay him a little visit?” Cameron asked, suddenly feeling bold.   
  
“Let’s just turn around, I am a little tired,” Sloane told him and it was back to her house.   
  
“Thank you, Cam. For being there,” Sloane said once they were back where they started.   
  
“What are friends for?” he shrugged. Sloane smiled and did something that surprised the both of them. She kissed him.   
  
      It wasn’t a quick kiss on the cheek like she usually gave him. It was an open mouth kiss. On the lips, obviously. It lasted until they were both out of breath and had to come up for air. Cameron’s breathing was heavy and a huge grin broke out on his face.   
  
“I’ll stop by tomorrow?”   
  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
